Addicted
by Zubess
Summary: A group of teens, coping with life and all the problems that come with it. Better than it sounds! Non canon-pairings. RATED M FOR DRUG ABUSE, DEATH & FOUL LANGUAGE. cowritten- Zubess & hollyyyyyx
1. Preface

Addiction. Chapter One.

Mystery POV

'So, tell me exactly what happened when you were four.' The therapist asked, pulling a pen from the drawer next to her, and positioning her notepad on her right knee that was crossed over her left.

'Erm... well,' This story was the hardest I'd ever have to say aloud. I had never found forming words so difficult. 'You know I had a sister one year older than me right?' I didn't wait for an answer as I continued to get the story out of me as quickly as possible. 'We were really close, as close as anyone can get at such a young age. We never understood why someof our friends found games like Cowboys & Indians so fun, so we thought we'd try it out. Lauren, my sister, claimed she needed some sort of spear, as she was the Indian. I had a toy gun and a cowboy hat, that I'd stolen from my fathers closet. I, obviously being the Cowboy. We headed into the kitchen, trying to find something that atleast resembled a spear. I found a kitchen knife, one of the really sharp ones, I handed it to her, claiming it could be attached to a long wooden stick. Our parents were upstairs, watching a foreign film, Tell No One, I think... We ran into the basement, giddy with the excitement of finally being able to play the game. Lauren went on a search for a wooden pole and some duct tape. I did nothing, making myself in charge of looking after the knife, ofcourse I was the lazy sibling.' I laughed nervously, now getting into the tougher heart of the story I wished was one of my imagination. I can never take back what I did.

'Continue, we are almost there. You've come a lot further than last weeks session.' My therapist nodded at me, taking her pen from the paper.

I twiddled my thumbs back and forth, one around the other, thinking of multiple excuses not to continue my story. The happening that ruined my life, my parents life and my state of mind. I could say I have a dentist appointment in 10 minutes, or I have to meet my boyfriend for lunch. Oh, how am I kidding? She knows I don't have a boyfriend, and that I was at the dentist two weeks ago. Why did I stupidly tell her I was free for the entire session? I checked my watch, 11:15. I have only been here for 15 minutes. Shit. 45 minutes left.

'Come on, I'm not going to force you, but I know once you've told the story, you'll feel so much better. You have to do this eventually, it's been forteen years. You're so close now, only a few more painful steps then it's over.' She smiled encouragingly at me and I threw my glance to a black speck on the cream coloured carpet. I began picking at imaginary lint on my brown jumper. I made myself comfortable, preparing myself for the part of the story about to come.

'Okay... I began examining the knife, noticing the glint along the sharp edge as I span it under the single lightbulb swinging above my head. I could hear the distant french voices and sirens blaring from the film my parens were watching and the cars passing infront of the house. I smiled as i lightly ran my finger along the sharp edge, at this point Lauren came running towards me, wood and tape in her hands, the smile on her face pure and contageious. I only then noticed the leaking pipe above her head, making note to remind my father of it later. What happened next, happened so fast, I still cannot comprehend what truly happened. She... she slipped on the puddle from the leaking pipe. Even though it went so fast, it seemed like the moment in slow motion, like you can see in films, like war films, Saving Private Rian for instance. When they're all running with thier guns, straight towards the enemy. God, I love that film, war films have always been my favourite.' My therapist looked pointedly at me, noticing my change of subject.

'Okay,' I sighed, rubbing my hands over my face, sighing louder as I did so. 'So, as she slipped, she went towards me, the wooden pole and tape went flying away from us. She fell on me, which in turn sent meflying backwards. I was always the smaller sibling, she was atleast four inches taller than I. I went backwards, Lauren landed on top of me. I screamed for her to get off of me as she was crushing my left arm. But she wouldn't move, I thought she'd wet herself from the shock, as there was a strange wet substance between us. I tried to pull my hand away from her, but I couldn't, it seemed to be stuck on something. I then realised that the knife was caught between us. I tried to pull it away, knowing it was dangerous but it was stuck. I pulled my hand out, and saw that blood had coated my hand. I began screaming, so loud it hurt my own ears. My parents obviously came running down the stairs, expecting an intruder or something. They obviously got something.' More nervous laughing, why couldn't I stop? 'They pulled Lauren off me, I saw the knife sticking out of her chest. I screamed and passed out. What happened straight after that I could not tell you for the life of me.' Nervous laughing again.

Why cant I stop? I wish I could stop, stop everything, that my life was over. Why did I kill her, my best friend, my sister? It's all my fault, it should have been my life that was taken. I deserve it, I deserve it all. The blame, the hate, the disrespect, death.

A/N: This is our first story together, it'll get pretty dark so be prepared.

Just to let you know,this story is based in South London and revolves around a group of teenagers that have taken a turn down the wrong street at some point in their lives.

R&R, let us know what you think as we, personally, are unsure of where this story will lead.


	2. Meet the Family

Chapter One

Emmett POV

I looked up into the mirror, and stared at myself as Jasper sniffed his line, he began racking up mine as he sniffed uncontrolably. My image began twisting and turning, my face distorted, and I began giggleing, like a small girl. I know, fucking weird right?

When he was done, he passed me a rolled note, the end coated in white dust. I looked down, noticing my perfectly racked up line, just begging for me to sniff. So I did what I always do, grabbed the note, and sniffed like my life depended on it. I waited for the burn, anticipating it as I pushed my sinuses up and sniffed with all my might. I turned round to see Jasper, taking small swigs from the bottle of evian we brought along. I gave him a pointed look and he tilted the water bottle in my direction, I gave a slight nod, and he threw it toward me. I took a deep swig, beginning to feel prepared for what was to come.

Jasper looked at me, an obvious look, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. A huge smile broke out on my face as I realised the mephadrone had already hit him. I waited a few more moment until I felt that familiar, euphoric feeling of exstacy. His expression said it all, "this is gonna be one hell of a fucking night bruv." The laughter that racked through my entire frame was heavy, it felt amazing.

"Let's fucking head back down, find ourselves some girls, and get our freak on!" With a playful smile on my face. He knew exactly what I meant by that playful remark.

We left the bathroom, rubbing our nostrils against our cartilidge, sniffing for the life of us. We headed onto the dance floor, the bass pumping through our systems, showing we were ready for everything and anything life could dish out.

"I fucking love this tune mate," Jasper yelled over the music, as he realised it was our groups favourite dupstep tune, I Remember, Capsa Remix. (A/N: seriously listen to that tune.) He knew the night ahead would be immense.

We scanned the dance floor, instantly I noticed four girls standing on the edge of the floor, obviously waiting for an invitation to dance. And who were we to deny them a good night?

"Jazz, 9:00, some hot arse." Jasper's eyes glanced to his left, knowing military terms all too well. His eyes then lit up, like a childs on christmas day.

We stalked towards them, the mephadrone finally, fully kicking in, as it coursed through our veins. To impress them, as we always did, we used our charm and dance moves, such as the melbourne shuffle, to gain their attention. They noticied us immediately, and stared, their eyes glinting with excitement. They slowly walked towards us, showing we had the ultimate control, they were giggling like little girls, with cocktails hanging loosely from their fingertips.

"Hey ladies, wanna dance?" I said, with a wink. Jasper just smiled his usual cheeky grin, as two girls attatched themselves to his hips, and the other two to mine.

We began swaying and grinding to the beat, the bass adding the perfect oppertunity to get closer to them. We didn't bother asking their names, as they weren't important, we only needed their bodies, not their brains, which they probably didn't have enough of for a normal conversation.

I glanced towards Jazz, who was already way too into his two girls to notice my look. That's when I noticed Edward out of the corner of my eye.

He looked awkward, surrounded by a group of horny girls, just waiting on his move. They were pretty much falling over their feet to get his attetion, as the essence of cool that was coming off him was so strong. I mean, what girl wouldn't deny a guy with a beer in one hand, fag in the other and a white rimmed nostril. You could tell he was looking for a good time.

I clicked my fingers towards Jasper, gaining his attention, and nodded my head towards Edward. Jasper glanced over, and huffed in frustration, you couldn't take the boy anywhere.

"Excuse us ladies, we have an important matter to attend to." I winked at them, signalling that we would be back later. They giggled and walked off to the bar.

We made our way towards Edward, and to our dissapointed looks he replied with a very blunt "What?" He stared at us with a very bored expression, looking the most out of place anyone could at rave.

"Join the fucking party, you got girls throwing themselves at you." I slapped him lightly on the shoulder, what I thought was a friendly gesture, but to him it was much more hostile.

"I just wanna go home, I'm not in the mood to party tonight" His voice more whiney than any tantrum throwing toddler could ever be.

"Well fine then, fuck off, don't ruin the mood for the rest of us." He says as he turns his back on Edward.

I watched as Edward stormed toward the exit, and I realised that would be the last we'd see of him until the late hours of the morning.

"Let's get this fucking party started then." Jasper shouted as he punched the air, at that moment our favourite girls decided to appear looking flawless as always, easily the best looking girls in the room.

I turned round to see their pupils dilated, so the iris was barely visible and it was at that point that I knew they were on pills. Jasper gave me a knowing smirk, "Pills" he declared, with a laugh evident in his voice. He playfully threw his arm around his twin, Rosalie. Damn, if she wasn't my step sister I would've tried it. She was looking classy (even on drugs) sporting a high waisted skirt making her legs look heavenly which she paired with a vintage blouse, high class yet casual. Jazz laughed at the look on my face and dragged his sister to the dancefloor and began jokingly dancing with her.

I took this as a chance to drag the other two beauties onto the dancefloor, this was a perfect oppertunity to appraise the clothes they had selected for the night, and just how fucking amazing they made them look. Alice was sporting a silky, flowing black miny dress that showed enough skin to intrigue any man, yet left them wanting more. Bella, on the other hand, looked amazing even in jeans. They were high waisted with a small black vest top tucked into them, her silver heels making her legs look a mile long.

I started grinding with a girl on each side, as I laughed at Jasper twirling Rosalie around him, at that moment 5 well dressed guys us lads out the way and started trying to dance with our ladies. It was evident on all three of the girls faces that they didn't want to dance with them.

"What the fuck, they obviously dont wanna dance with you, so I suggest you back off mate." I declared as I squared up to the biggest lad, who was still a fair bit smaller than me, Jasper flanking me to the left.

"We can dance with who we want, it aint up to you mate" He said shoving me backwards.

"Actually it is up to me as these are my girls." I replied bluntly. I shoved him back, he stumbled landing into his friends, who all tried to square up to me and Jazz.

"We don't give a shit to be honest mate." He said clenching his fists.

I glanced at Jazz, who smiled at me knowing what was coming next. I threw a punch at the main guy, Jazz following in my steps. The rest of this was all red to me. The state I was in, I wouldn't have been surprised if i fucking killed someone.

After what seemed like seconds, the five lads were on the floor, faces swollen, spitting blood all over the floor.

"You lot are fucking mental" One screamed as they all ran off after quickly recovering from their beating.

"That's right, run you fucking pussyoles'!" I yelled menacingly, laughing. Jazz raised his hand as I slapped it in a high five gesture.

The girls joined in our joyous celebration of a fight well fought. Bella then pointed at our faces claiming there was blood dripping down our chins and that we should clean ourselves up. With that I wiped my hand over my face and saw the blood coating my palm. I laughed and dragged Jazz off into the bathroom.

"I think another line is needed." Jazz declared, I nodded in his direction as I splashed my face. I decided it was my turn to rack up as Jazz wiped the blood from around his eye and nose.

He passed me the baggy, and I pulled out of credit card, and tipped a decent amount of powder onto the counter top. I began to chrush it with my card, and rack it up into four lines, preparing two notes to sniff two lines at once.

I bent down and sniffed in one quick go, the burn almost unbearable from the cuts in and around my nose. But from knowing of the feeling that will come, I didn't care. I moved out of the way as Jazz took the notes from me, and sniffed. He groaned from the obvious pain, but took it like the man he was.

We made our way back to our girls and danced our nights away, occasionally stopping to sniff some more substance, but we were always on the move. As the night began to wear down, and everyone began to leave, we sniffed the last of our drugs, and headed home, resenting the come down looming above us.

When we arrived home, we found Edward, smoking a spliff on his bed, reading a newspaper, what a noob. He turned around, looking as us as we piled in through the door and said; "I thought you might want some spliff for the come down." He grinned knowingly.

We all smiled at him, I grabbed the bag off him, taking some and throwing the rest towards Jazz. We both began to roll a spliff, to share with each girl. One spliff between two, the perfect combination. I think this night turned out perfectly.

I lit up my spliff, lying next to Bella, Rose with Jazz, Alice with Edward. We began discussing our night, and everything we felt like talking about as everyone slowly drifted off to sleep.

As per usual, I was the last one standing, all my mates are right pussy's, can't handle their drugs like a pro. I lay back, placing my hands behind my head, gazing up at the ceiling , stoned off my face, and I couldn't help but think...

I fucking love my life, it's perfect in every way, just like me.

And with that I drifted into unconscienessness.


End file.
